sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon Supply Corp
♙Starting in the year 2868, Xenon Supply Corp has been an excellent supplier of weapons and armor. The motto (hinting at a love of exploring) is: Be the tip of the spear of space exploration. Xenon is still in its infancy, but has made many good weapons. '' History ''Having considered many ideas from other companies, Xenon is considered to be thieves for making weapons similar to CM and Shotlite. Facing lawsuits, Xenon discontinued many of its weapons. James Johnson started Xenon with the goal of providing infantry with a better weapon. Quite ironically, his first design, the Rigor Mortis, was the weapon used to kill him. His son then took over the company, which led to Xenon taking a turn for the better. The son, Rick Johnson, was a weapons making genius. He perfected designs that no one else thought was possible. Then, after 6 years at the helm of Xenon Supply Corp, Rick Johnson was killed by cancer. A distant cousin took over, and he has kept the company stable. When the cousin retired due to being inept, Lawrence Johnson took over. The man is a genius. HE perfected new weapons. HE made mech suits. HE made armors worthy of challenging designs by KMS! HE stole the cookie from the cookie strongbox. Lawrence is made for running this company. And he does one heckuva job at it! Timeline 2868: James Johnson gets his first weapon design, the Rigor Mortis to CM against all odds 2870: James Johnson is murdered. His son Rick Johnson takes over. 2872: All prototype assault rifles are concieved. 2878: Rick Johnson dies of cancer. Cousin takes over. 2880: All assault rifles put into production 2882: All machine guns and snipers are concieved. Everyone realizes the cousin wontt bring the company anywhere. 2885: Lawrence Johnson takes over. All weapons are concieved. 2895: All weapons are now being produced. 2900: All armors and mech suits are made and produced. Weapons (work in progress) Assault rifles * Semi-Shot * MK.72 "Hotshot" * Demolitioner * Popper zap * M42 Multi-Maverick * Anti-Christ * Slammer * Winter Warrior Rifle * Oxy-Chem * Phalanx * Thundershot * Lightning-Rod * SuperSoldier Sniper Rifles * Aim-Tac * Crusher * Ultra-Light * Pin-Shot * Vertical Limit * Ender * Shambler-Scrambler * LRFTSR (Long Range Flechette Throwing Sniper Rifle) * Shock-Hawk * Phoenix * Toxi-Shot Rocket launchers * Wild thing * Grim Reaper * Solar Flare * ChemiRocket * ThunderBird * Rock Solid Machine Guns * Angel of Death * Silent Night * Super Nova * Ultra Nova * Down 'n Dirty * Deep Space Machine Gun * Deaths Door Pistols * Rigor Mortis * Kiss of Death * Devil Dog * Hammer Shot * Flamer * Buck Shot Melee * Doomscythe * Bloodstorm * Chaosblade * Shlock-A-Hawk * Toxic-Katana * Shock-Rod FlameThrower * Farenheit 451 * Scorcher * Blowtorch * Napalmer * Meltdown * LavaLamp SMG's * Slicer * Destroyer * Xenon 40 * Xenon 60 * Xenon 50 * Xenon 30 Shotguns * BoomStick * PeaceMaker * GhostWolf * GoldenApple * ShootingStar * Slice and Dice Lasers * LaserLeveler * Thermite * Hells Inferno Mech Suits * XSC-100 * XSC-200 * XSC-300 * XSC-400 * XSC-500 Armors * Anti-venom series * Speed Series * Rock Solid Series * Xenon Thermal Deniance Series * Xenon Omega Series * Xenon Ultra Revive Systems Series * Xenon Animal Series * Xenon Hard Core series Grenades Missions Misc Ammos Credits All credit goes to Ghostwolf18 GoldenApple - is also credited for the help he gave me. Thankyou GoldenApple NB